Shattered
by phoho104
Summary: The thought of losing Roy was too much to bear. If he was no longer here then there was no reason for her to continue living either. An alternate ending to episode 39 of brotherhood and chapter 19 in the manga.


Shattered

I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. And I couldn't stop shooting. Shooting, at the creature who had just murdered the one person I cared the most about. She killed him, my lifeline, my reason to live, and now that he's gone, what purpose is there for me to still be here in this world?

I pulled the trigger over and over, but it did nothing. I was useless. I failed to protect him, and I couldn't even do anything to avenge his death.

By the time I ran out of bullets I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I didn't even try to stop them.

I collapsed, my knees hitting the cold ground, and I am vaguely aware of her treacherous voice, laughing at me, mocking me.

When her spear-like fingers pierced my body I was already numb. I felt nothing as I crashed to the floor. The pool of blood grew bigger and bigger, staining my clothes a sickening red. It took me a moment before I realized it was my own blood that was flowing. My vision blurred, and I started to succumb to the welcoming darkness that awaited me.

 _Roy...I'm coming Roy..._

Suddenly, as I am at the brink of unconsciousness, I hear it. The screams of the monster, crying out in the pain it fully deserves. I see the vivid orange of powerful flames, and I smell the familiar stench of burning flesh.

But soon, my senses fail, and I can no longer fight the darkness as it washes over me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _Ugh this seriously sucks._ Every step I took brought more pain to my side. Even though I had stopped the bleeding by cauterizing it shut it still hurt like hell. But I was being driven by the one voice I could recognize anywhere.

The echos of my lieutenant conversing with the homunculi that had just tried murder me brought a chill down my spine. I nearly panicked when I heard the gunshots.

Putting my weight against the wall, I slowly stumbled towards the sound of the shots, towards my subordinate.

 _Riza, I'm begging you, please don't do anything rash._

When I finally reached the room, my eyes widened at the sight. There, lying in the middle of the room, was my beloved lieutenant. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach when I saw her blood, flowing freely out of her slender body.

Then I noticed the homunculus looming over her small frame. _Lust_. Immediately, I was filled with rage, the pain in my side forgotten. I could think of nothing more satisfying than killing that monster, of wiping her off the face of the earth once and for all.

Before I even knew what I was doing I was surrounded by flames. Flames that I had created for one reason. Through the intense heat I could feel tears stinging my eyes and quickly overflowing, falling to the ground, in anger and grief for my lieutenant.

I don't know how long I stood there snapping my fingers, or how many snaps it took for her to perish, but when the creature was finally reduced to a pile of ash on the floor I knew that this was a pyrrhic of a victory.

"LIEUTENANT!" I immediately rushed to the side of my fallen subordinate. The reality of the situation hit me like a trainwreck when I saw her paling face.

I'm sobbing as I carefully bring her into my arms and hold her as close to my body as I can, desperate to share my warmth with her. I am even more horrified when I realize how light she is, and how much blood is really pooled around her.

"Riza, hey, Riza can you hear me?" I speak in a low, quiet voice, for fear that sound might shatter what little life I'm hoping she has left. "Please Riza, I'm begging you, wake up, answer me. Please."

Pushing her hair away from her gorgeous face, I stare at her closed eyes. She looks so calm and at peace, almost as if she's sleeping. If only she was just sleeping.

"Riza, no, no this can't be happening." I draw her even closer to me, burying my face into the crook of her neck, trying to inhale as much of her as I can, desperately trying to remember her scent.

But then, all of a sudden, she makes a small noise, probably out of pain, and I can't help but think it's the most glorious sound in the world. I pull away from her, hoping to see the beautiful amber eyes that have had my back for so long. I do.

"Riza, oh my gosh thank goodness you're awake." I am so relieved. I can't bear the thought of ever losing her. I take one of her hands into mine, comforting her. Or maybe I'm just comforting myself.

Her grip is so weak in mine, but I can feel it when she tries to squeeze my hand in reassurance. "...Roy..." Immediately, she starts coughing up blood. It kills me to see her like this, in pain, and there's nothing I can do.

"Shhhh, Riza, it's okay, you're gonna be fine, you just gotta save your strength. Please, I need you." I'm crying even harder now, and I find myself desperately begging her to stay alive. "I love you so much Riza. Please don't die."

"Roy..." She splutters, spitting out more blood, and I feel like my heart is being ripped to shreds right in front of me. "I-I'm sorry...s-she said you were dead...I believed her..." Her eyes started to become dull and clouded and her body began to shake ever so slightly.

"Riza stop, it's okay, you're okay. Just please don't leave me."

"I'm s-sorry." Her voice was so quiet, so fragile. "I love you too, Roy."

Before I knew it, she was gone, just like that. Her hand became limp and her head rolled into my chest. I kept calling her name, holding onto that sliver of hope that she might wake up and shoot me for being so sappy or something. But she never did. They had taken my lieutenant away from me, robbed her of her life, and along with that, they had shattered my entire world.


End file.
